Princesses of the Dark Kingdom
by Indigo Carnaby
Summary: The Annals of the Daughters of the Dark Kings
1. The Kentucky Riverbank Incident

The Kentucky Riverbank Incident

Emily Vaziri's eyes started going down the road, to the snow-lined road up ahead. She should have never come back from Harrodsburg this way! Now, in her final semester at University of Kentucky, she was ready to get her degree and leave the state. It was all about Wildcats this, Wildcats that. Coming from California made her an outcast. Prematurely white hair did not help either-even though her hair was as strong and smooth as any on the head of the shampoo commercial actors. But, of course, after having to go by the alias Emily Vanderbilt for five years (to avoid 9/11 backlash), she was tired of having to conform to the British notions of American perfection. She wanted to be Emily Vaziri again, the business queen of Irvine, California. Then again, another hairpin turn in these Kentucky mountains pulled her back into the present, but then another hairpin turn and her Toyota slid over some unseen ice, through a guardrail, and careened down into the Kentucky River at high speed.

_This was it!_, she thought. All this studying of business and graphic arts was going to amount to nothing! Then, just as fast as it began, her terror was over. The car crashe dinto a large boulder on the river.

When the shock wore off, Emily could see she was safe. Another terror soon came to light. Four tall shadows walked toward her car. Were these the crazy hill people she had heard so much about? She reached into her glove compartment and pulled out a set of ninja stars. She had learned how to use them in martial arts classes. She was a first-degree black belt in Judo, so that was not a problem either. Now, did these men have guns?

They came closer to the car, not seeming to care if anyone saw them. As the shadows came closer, Emily could see that they were men, three of them with long hair. They wore black uniforms with high necked tunic jackets. They all carried flashlights, and one of them had a cape, and white hair. She guessed he was the leader. They did not stop coming up to the car. Emily was paralyzed, and broke into a cold sweat.

The four men surrounded the car-all of them with strangely mushy looks on their faces. The leader, standing by Emily's window, tapped on the glass.

"Are you okay? Can you speak?"

Emily screamed.

One of the other men chimed in. "She sounds as crazy as you, too!"

"Shut up, dickhead."

She pulled the keys from her ignition and shined the flashlight on the leader. He had long white hair, silvery green eyes and darker skin, just like Emily herself.

"Miss Vanderbilt, are you alright? You had a right nasty spill back there."

"I'm fine. A little cold, though."

"It happens. Would you like a hot caramel latte?"

Even though there did not seem to be a Starbucks for miles, Emily nodded. Emily's doppelganger mysteriously produced a commuter coffee cup with a pearly lavender outside and black rubber grip and top. When he handed the cup to her, it seemed to radiate a gentle heat. The latte inside was as hot as though it just came from a barista's hand.

"Y'all had a pretty big crash there. The helicopter will be here any minute. I just wanted to make sure you survived."

"Why? What's the big reason some hill people gotta stick their nose in my life?"

"You'll know the day after tomorrow."

A helicopter sounded overhead.

"Promise us this, my jewel. Don't try to tell anyone we were here. You were just stopped by a rock close to the river."

"Are you guardian angels?"

Just like that, they were gone.

She was kept for 24 hours for observation after suffering a concussion and bruised legs. The staff at UK Hospital was amazed she even survived, and that nothing caught on fire, considering the wreck her car became. After a report to a local news station, her parents came from Southern California to see her. After the initial shock to the staff that her parents were racially Iranian, and decked out in flag pins and red, white and blue clothing, they came up to the room. They spoke about how life was, and how things were getting along, especially in California.

"How are home prices in Dove Canyon?"

"Still rising. Listen, I know you want to go back to California, but here it seems like you are home."

"But father, I want to work with you!"

"Honey, I know. We want to come work here. Kentucky needs a few of us. Besides, do you realize how cheap real estate here is?"

"Do you realize how backward this place is?"

"I wouldn't say that. The days of 9/11 are coming to an end. Besides, we ourselves have turned in sleeper cells, remember?"

"Father, I'm sorry. I should have known people are less judgmental when they know us."

"Darling, I know."

After they hugged, Emily's father spoke up again.

"Darlig, there is something I have to tell you. I am not your real father."

"What?"

"It's true. We adopted you from an agency. It was run by four men and one woman who wanted to give five children away. You were they only natural Persian child there. Little did we know that you would inherit a mark of ancient royalty."

Emily remembered the four men at the scene of the accident, but said nothing of it. (Betraying your saviors is never a good idea.)

"What mark?"

"Why, it has been said a royal family under the Ottoman Empire had white hair, which was a mark of divine royalty."

"My hair?"

"It denotes wisdom well beyond your years. However, sometimes that wisdom is blocked by this fear of the unknown."

"Father, all my records at UK are under Emily Vanderbilt."

"I know. However, the very minute you graduate, you are to retake the name Vaziri. It is a name of honor."

Emily nodded.

Soon, she was released to her parents, who brought her to their hotel to make sure she could run well. At least the room was a suite, where she stayed out front while her parents stayed in back.

Her parents tried to keep their bedroom activities quiet, but Emily could still hear it.


	2. A Pendant for Daddy's Little Girl

A Pendant for Daddy's Little Girl

Juliana sat down on the BART train and sighed, pushing up one lock of curly blond hair. Enough people laughing at her when she said she deserved a good looking man to the skinny girls at the club would get her upset, so she started a fight. That was the forty-third club she was kicked out of. At least this owner decided not to press charges. (There had been times Julianna's actions almost put her in juvenile hall, all stemming from somebody calling her a "fat bitch.") At least, going back home to Berkeley, she could be happy that this would soon be over-and she would move to Madrid, where the government banned all the too-skinny models because of health-related accidents. Someday, someday soon. That's why she changed her name from Julie to Juliana-legally. Someday, somewhere, she would find a place where she was loved and accepted. Who could predict how long that would take?

At least she was safe on the train. However, there was a man who looked like a blond, skinny version of her who made eye contact with her. Once he did, he smiled.

He eventually went and sat down on the end of the row of side seats she was in.

"Excuse me, miss, but have you seen this woman?" He showed her a picture. It was her, during her freshman year at San Francisco Community. It was also very creepy, so she tiptoed around the truth.

"Uh, what for?"

"There is a very important message and gift I have for her."

"I know her very well. I'll get it to her."

"Tell her that since she has been searching for her roots, all the answers she seeks will be in this box." He handed her a black shiny cardboard box with red velvet ribbon-like it was from a jewelry store close by her childhood apartment. She took the box and held it close to her ear.

"It's not anything harmful-just a little pendant and a note."

"Okay, I'll make sure she gets it."

As Juliana stepped off the train, she noticed the man was grinning ever wider as she left. When the doors closed and the train sped off, she walked home, pulling out her rain poncho on the steps. She felt ponchos were better than umbrellas.

Just as she arrived to the building, she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful Imperial Jade locket carved with a sweet father and daughter scene, with a note in Cyrillic cursive, and a certification that the stone came from Burma.

"You opening other people's gifts?"

At that, Juliana punched the source of the voice straight in the eye. As he fell to the ground, she could see it was a tall man, with big red waves, blue jacket, pale white twill pants and a butter yellow shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a habit."

"Guess I better be careful. I was just wondering, is that your gift?"

"Yes."

"Well, excuse me. Where did it come from?"

"It came from a man on the BART. I already made sure it was safe with him."

"Well, okay."

"By the way, what's your business with it?"

"Was he a blond guy who looked a lot like you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. He was my messenger. I am a man who returns stolen properties from Soviet defectors to them and their families. I just wanted to make sure it got where it was meant to be."

"Oh, okay. Listen, if there's anything else my parents had left behind, let me know."

"Here's my card." It was a business card with the name Michael Stonehenge.

When she got up to her room, Juliana laid down on her bed, with the poster advertising Mammoth Caves in Kentucky. She always wanted to go there one day. Maybe after college-and with that she drifted off to sleep.

_"Did you sneak up on her like I warned you not to?" asked Jadeite._

_"No."_

_"Liar. Here, heal your eye while I get the lines taken care of."_

_"Well, fine."_

_"Listen, we cannot get too close or involved. Metallia might find us again."_

_"Is that why you wrote the note in Cyrillic?"_

_"Yes. A translator will get her the message. By the way, I know she does not know Russian."_


	3. Follow Me for My Own Sake

Grace finally got into her car after working her shift at Mount Vernon, and was on her way home through the Virginia woods. She stopped at a local gas station and went inside. There, she bought a mochalatte, a tank of gas, and a doughnut to get herself on the way home. She went over to the glass-enclosed window, paid with her card, and went outside. There, near her car, was a red Ferrari with a man who seemed to have the beautiful red waves she did, and who got out of the vehicle. When he looked at her, se smiled brightly. His eyes were blue and sparkly, filled with light, even though the only light was coming from inside the station. He wore a brown T-shirt, blue suit jacket and dark jeans. He smiled.

"Good evening, dearie. Going home?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Name's Michael Stonehenge." he extended his arm out to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you. Grace Jenkins."

"I hope we meet again."

"Me too." She quickly got into her car.

Just as she left the parking lot, Mr. Stonehenge pulled out after her. She noticed him a mile later, driving behind her. She began to get nervous. Who was this weird doppelganger guy, and why did he want to drive behind her? She had heard nightmare tales of murderers stalking women who lived alone, though she lived with roommates in a house in Richmond. She began to take several twists in the back roads, but Mr. Stonehenge would not budge. She had to take drastic action. She found another gas station up ahead, complete with two police cruisers. She pulled into the station, went straight to the car and tapped on the window. Inside, there was an officer and a man with a camera, filming the whole thing.

"Excuse me, miss, what seems to be the problem?"

"There's a man following me! I came from the station back near Mount Vernon, and he's been following me from there."

At that moment, Mr. Stonehenge pulled up.

"That's him!"

The officer got out of the car and went to Mr. Stonehenge.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Thank God she's out of the car."

The officer looked at him and said, "Hands where I can see them, buddy."

"Screw you!"

The officer then grabbed his arm, and several others restrained him as he fought. The four men had him down on the ground, while he struggled.

Finally, Mr. Stonehenge had cuffs put on him.

"Now, are you going to listen to me? Tell me why you followed her."

"Fine. I had to get Grace away from that man in her car."

"You say there's a man in her car?"

"Yes. There he is! You can see him right now!"

The officers looked over to Grace's car, where surely enough, there was a pale, dirt-covered man with a wild-eyed look that was frightening.

They quickly surrounded the car, held guns on it, and busted out the shotgun window. They then pulled the man out, and he fought them, almost knocking over the guy filming this all.

"They're going to kill me! They're going to kill me!"

The officers, after a long struggle, finally got the man in handcuffs and cuffs on his feet. When they searched him, they found small bags of heroin, marijuana, a crack pipe, Ecstasy pills, cocaine (street-test kit said so), several hundred dollars, and none of it was his. (It never is.)

"I was trying to get her to safety when-"

Well, maybe not a man, but maybe a very flat-chested woman. He...she...it (???) had long strawberry gold hair in one ponytail, long nails, green eyes and was dressed in a black fur-trimmed belted coat, black skinny pants, black high heeled boots and a cranberry-colored turtleneck and beret. He/she held a very sweet smile, then watched another man walk to him. They spoke briefly, flinched, and walked over to her table.


	4. Plucked in a Minute

Daughter of Zoisite - Plucked in a Minute

Blossom's eyes filled with tears as the woman in the throne looked at the crystal ball she had on the court.

"Soon, our kings will be back with us. The capture of the first daughter has been completed."

She had very little idea where she was, or how she got there. This was all she had remembered:

"Come on, baby, I need you."

"And I don't need your hooks in me."

"A man could go insane if he doesn't get laid. You know that."

"You're not Kane, are you?"

"What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Listen, I only talked with you online because I thought you were intelligent, kind, resourceful, and a little cute. I never wanted to have sex with you."

"Well, what I want and what you want are two different things."

Blossom opened the door and got out. As shocked as he was, it seemed even weirder that the guy did not even try to drag her back in. (Of course, she had a pair of large meat shears if he tried anything on her. A full Lorena was the order for date rape.)

She went out to the paved road and put out her thumb. Hitchhiking was the only way she was going to get back home to Tampa. It was actually quite cold for her.

The first car came up, with a woman in the seat.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yes. I was on a date and the guy tried to get up in me, and-"

"It's OK. Where do you need to go."

"Tampa. Just off the Junction."

"I'll get you there."

So Blossom got in the woman's car.

A few miles up ahead, she noticed a sign saying "Orlando - 23 miles." Wait-she was going the wrong way!

"Um, ma'am, I'm not sure of where you're going, but-"

"We're going in the right direction. You've got a meeting with somebody."

Blossom tried to get the door again, but this time it did not budge. As a matter of fact, it wrapped in a tentacle around her hand!

"What are you?"

"I'm your guardian, dear."

Suddenly, the woman's hair became tentacles, and her eyes glowed red. Various parts of Blossom's seat became tentacles, wrapping themselves around her. She screamed.

"Scream all you want, honey, no one's gonna hear you."

One of the tentacles smacked her on the head, kocking her unconscious.

When she came to, she was in a cage hanging inside a giant room, with dark minions surrounding her.

"Good morning, my dear Blossom. Your father will be here shortly."

What? She didn't have a father since they died in a car accident four years ago.

The monster woman that lured her was given a special tiara, and kissed on the forehead by a woman with blue skin and red hair, with horns sticking out of her shoulders. She wore a purple dress and what looked like a large boomerang with a giant black stone in the middle as a crown.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Beryl, your queen."

"Queen? I'm American."

"You are first and foremost a member of the Earth Kingdom."

"This isn't some weird cult, is it?"

"No. You are a woman of considerable rank and power due to your bloodline."

"My parents were royals?"

"Of course. Your father was my commaner in Europe, and your mother heir to the throne of the planet Mercury."

"Isn't Mercury a little, um, hot to live on?"

"SILENCE!"

Blossom's eyes welled up.

"Oh, forgive me, dearie. Your father was my commander in Europe, and you are his heir to the throne. It is time to bring you and the other ranking girls to my side."

Blossom's head began to throb. She was having a full-blown migraine. As her eyes closed and she passed out, she could hear Queen Beryl saying, "Take her to her quarters. She needs her rest."

_"Where is my little Sakura? She was supposed to meet me today."_

_Zoisite's eyes were downturned. Kunzite came to his side._

_"Didn't you hear? She went missing last night."_

_Nephrite came into the coffee shop. "I have bad news. This crystal came to the door."_

_It was a black one, with this message inscribed._

_I HAVE THE DAUGHTER OF ZOISITE._

_COME BACK TO ME OR GIVE THE OTHERS._

_IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME._

_**BERYL, YOUR QUEEN**_


	5. The Pauper is a Princess!

Daughter of Nephrite - The Pauper is a Princess!

As Grace got off I-75 just east of Lexington, KY, her muscles tensed up. She began to notice a pain in her neck. No matter; she just hoped her grandparents had not reached town today. Things began to flood back in her memory: the days she was left alone sitting in the car while Mom would cry herself out to psychologists; the times her mother had married, both of them very abusive, and now, the aunts, uncles and cousins who left her alone until she was found dead of a heart attack six hours after a morning phone call, and only when another phone call was made to check on how she had handled herself. (Of course, in her later years, she never wanted to touch another man as long as she lived.)

And now, with all this in her past, she had to go back up to Nicholasville for a sudden funeral for her great-grandmother. Nobody was going to welcome her, since her mother seemed to be on the outside of the family. She liked to talk, but they kept to themselves and only her mother's half-sister who did not do anything with them would talk to her. What was she to do? She would go to the funeral, maybe eat at someone's home if the family invited her, or Italian if not, and go back down to Washington, D.C. forever. Her plan was set. No more rejection from her family - Kentucky looked best in the rearview mirror as far as she was concerned!

As she pulled into the funeral home, her eyes scanned to see if anybody would come over and say hello. Well, somebody actually did. There, in the crowd, was Aunt Vickie Wells, the aunt on her mother's side. She went over, and Aunt Vickie hugged her.

They looked over the pictures together, scanning for any sign, any shred of evidence that Grace and her mother knew she existed, but there was none. Oh, well, at least she could go back down to Washington, D.C. when the day was done.

They sat down. There were several gospel hymns sung, a life affirmation given as a testimony to her life, and passages of Bible Scripture that was her favorite all time themes of life read. Then, they paid their last respects. Grace, stiff and unemotional as she was around her family, as her time to pay her last respects came, she could hold it in no longer.

"Grandma," she whispered, "I'll always love you, even though you're the only one in this family that loved me, and loved my mother."

She turned to the side, and Aunt Vickie's face was white. So was Grandma Janie Lynn's. They had heard.

Back at her Great Aunt Melda's place, there was much discussion and looks among the family, as usual, but this time it took on a different tone. When people looked at Grace this time, they had sad looks. Many of them tried to offer her foods and drinks, but it seemed a little trivial to Grace. What could anyone have said that had any meaning, now that she had let out the biggest skeleton in her closet? Was this contrition, or was it dramatization?

Grandma Janie Lynn took her to one side. There were tears in her eyes.

"Now, Gracie, baby, you need to know that I was never taught how to be a woman who showed any feelings, but I want you to know that I love you. I also loved your mother. All those thoughts on her image were only to help her along."

"But you never said that! All she ever heard was how wrong and how rotten she ever was!"

"I only wanted to help. There was so much wrong in your mother's life that I wanted to help her with."

"My God, Grandma, did she ever do anything right?"

"Yes, honey. She raised you, and she was faithful to the end. It was also good that she left that evil man who had been beating the both of you. I am also happy she came home."

"I thought you never saw anything to love in us."

"No, baby, there's no need to worry about that now. She also adopted you from some very nice people out in Arkansas."

"Adopted?"

Aunt Vickie chimed in. "Honey, you want to know a secret?"

"What kind of shit did my mother do this time?"

"Nothing wrong about your mother, honey. It's that she adopted you from a set of people whose lives were destroyed in a tornado. Your birth mother was killed, but your father had remained in a coma for twenty years."

"He did?"

"Yes, honey. He has sent me this letter to tell you he will meet up with you soon."

"Oh. Okay." She grabbed the letter.

"You want to stay over at my place so you can sort all this out?"

"I was planning to drive early to get back home, but I think I can."

"Well, Grace, looks like I let the cat out of the bag this time."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I always thought your mother talked too much, but I guess she gets it from us Janies. Your grandmother always talked too much, too, just like us."

That night, close by, Grace read the letter she got from this mysterious man.

April 4, 1989

Dear Grace,

If you are reading this letter, your adoptive family has told you about me. I have always wondered how you are, and when you would discover this. My calculations have predicted early in April 2007. I have been trained to track the stars for a living. If you are curious, all you have to do is go to the bank on Meade Place and receive the set of jewelry I have deposited for you. I look forward to seeing you someday, and I hope I can speak to you freely, if you want to.

With Love,

Your Father

(Michael Stonehenge)

Michael Stonehenge? The man who tried to alert her to the drugged-out maniac in her car? She should not have doubted him, but she also knew where to go for help, too. Someday, she would find that man and thank him.


	6. Back to the Kentucky Riverbank

Back to the Kentucky Riverbank

Emily looked over the banks of the Kentucky River, three weeks after she got out of the hospital. The police said they found her on a flat section of the riverbank overlooking the river, but the only one she could find was the narrow strip of land just on the Mercer County side. She went over to the coffee shop in the middle of this nowhere to get a closer look. There it was, a hubcap to her car, and some good knowledge as to whom the men on the bank were. Maybe it was the owners of the coffee shop? She had brought her commuter mug the leader gave to her.

At least it was open today. There was a girl there, who fixed her a caramel macchiato to sip while she asked questions.

"Did you notice anything strange here a couple weeks ago?"

"You mean at the time of the accident? Other than that, no."

"Well, I think this might be a hallucination, but there were four guys I saw that night."

"Did they run y'all off the road?"

"No. I got into some black ice back up the hill on the way home. Had business in Danville."

"When did y'all see these guys?"

"It was a little after I crashed. There were four of them, in what looked like black stormtrooper suits."

"Stormtrooper, huh?"

"One of them had a cape. He also had white hair."

"Y'all must be the leader's daughter."

"You saw them?"

"Yeah. They were here that morning, when business was open. They ordered something in that mug of yours, then they discussed something that would happen to his little girl that night."

"He called me his little girl?"

"Uh-huh. Then they went back around the shop, but no one could see them there, then they somehow popped up by the coffee shack-right over here."

The coffee girl then gave Emily a small red velvet box.

"The leader then said to give this to you. He said you would look like him. He also told me to say not to open it until after sunset, or the color will fade from it. It's one of those pricey evening stones."

Emily asked her, "Did he say what his name was?"

"He simply called himself Lord Kunzite." (By the way, it is pronounced "Koon-zite.")

Lord Kunzite? Emily thought to herself, _Maybe I'm the princess of gemstones? Who knows?_

"Thank you very much. You've helped me a lot."

"The police finished their investigation a while ago. There was no sign of ice damaging the guardrail."

Emily took the box and left. It was getting too Sci Fi Channel, with no Ben Browder.

Later that evening, as she got back to her loft, she opened the box and looked inside. It was a beautiful pink stone set in platinum and diamond accents. She put it on her finger, and it fit perfectly!

The box also contained a note, which said:

Dearest Emily,

I know you have a lot of questions, which I will explain to you in time. Your car had been sabotaged the night you crashed, and I wanted to make sure you are doing well. I also know your parents have told you the truth about your heritage. I will contact you shortly.

Your loving father,

Lord Kunzite

Emily scrunched up the note, threw it away, and finished her papers. She then went to bed at about 2 a.m.. She had another day off in a row, so she could sleep in until 9 a.m., which was the time she just naturally got up, whatever time zone she was in.


	7. The Initiation of Zoisite's Daughter

Blossom was transported into a room with a piano and large canopy bed with four giant carved posters depicting giant beanstalks, pink brocade curtains, lots of pillows and a green satin coverlet with little cherry blossoms stitched on it was waiting. There was a large armoire with plenty of clothes, all her size, and what looked like a large stereo system seemingly carved into the rock plates of the giant castle-like space. There was a pink satin nightgown and pink see-through robe trimmed with marabou feathers laid out on her bed. She changed into the clothes and went to sleep, hoping it was all a bad dream.

She woke up, and realized she was in the same space. She went over to the piano and began playing. Some of her favorite music was Chopin and a little Beethoven. She did not realize how long she had played until she saw a woman knocking at the door. She looked somewhat bizarre, having orange eyes and green hair in the shape of a spiky mullet, with brown skin and spikes coming out of her arms twirling down as if she were a kind of rose. She also had a giant rose for a hat.

"Excuse me, your Highness. Breakfast is ready."

She produced a plate of muffins and a chai spiced latte for Blossom to enjoy. How did these people know?

"Just the way you like them, your Highness."

"Thank you. How long before I have to meet anyone?"

"One hour. Until then, eat and get dressed in your best." She left immediately.

She ate the miniature muffins slowly, and they tasted the best they ever had. She then went into the closet and pulled out a beautiful green top with ruffles, a black high-waisted skirt and black jacket. She looked freakin' fabulous! She then pulled her hair into a demure high ponytail, with a green barette. She finished the look with green patent leather pointy toe pumps, a green-mottled cabochon necklace, earrings and ring with a sparkling purple gem on it. She was ready to face this new queen.

Just then, the rose-woman came back, and led her out to a scary-looking carriage with black horses pulling it. Inside, there were two pink velvet benches, and a table in the middle for anything. The carriage pulled out of the castle where she was, and went across a field with dark trees surrounded by great hills with a strange lavender haze around it. She marveled at this wondrous sight. Then, the carriage went up a giant mountainside, with the path carved out almost perfectly. It led to a giant castle where there stood a drawbridge. After some conversation in a strange language, they went inside.

It was there that the carriage arrived, and the rose-woman led Blossom out of the carriage, up a giant stairway, into a throne room, with various wild creatures about. They all bowed to her, and then the rose-woman led her back to Queen Beryl, who stood by her throne.

"Good morning, my dear Blossom. I take it you've met Posey?"

"Why, yes, your Majesty." She curtsied quickly.

Queen Beryl smiled. "My dear, you will come to like it here very well. Come, I must officially give you your title and your mark."

The Queen led Blossom and Posey down a long hallway, to a room where a giant fire was housed.

"Great Metallia, your new Princess has Come."

"Good, my dear. It is only the first of four, you know."

Beryl turned to Blossom and said, "You must go and step through the fire."

Blossom slowly, with extreme trepidation, went slowly up to the fire. It burned hot and wide. She then turned back, hoping for some sign. Then, she stepped inside.

The heat and pain consumed her quickly, but suddenly, she was on the other side, without any evidence of the burning! No smell, not even the slightest singe was on her body or her clothes.

The fire, Metallia, said, "I have consumed and restored you. You are forever bound to the stone Zoisite, as your father was."

Queen Beryl then replied, "That is good, young lady. It proves you are one of us by blood. I shall now present you to the court."

Beryl led Blossom back to the Great Hall. She then proclaimed, "This young woman is known as the Supreme Commander of Europe. Her title, and all its privileges, are hereby given to be used at her disposal. You shall respect and obey her as thus."

All the court bowed down to the young woman. She smiled - nobody could even begin to believe this!

"What is your first decree?" Beryl asked.

Blossom proclaimed, "My first duty as the Supreme Commander of Europe is this: We shall have a ball to celebrate."

"I like how you think!" Replied Queen Beryl.

That evening, everybody gathered to celebrate and dance to great music, food and wine. They all danced until after the sun came up, and then they all rested.

The next day, Blossom began her training as the Supreme Commander of Europe.


	8. Blossom's Inaugural Ball

The Inaugural Ball to celebrate was that night. Blossom had to choose a wonderful outfit to show off her new position. What was she going to wear?

Posey suggested a gold ensemble with pink sakura to float. It was wonderful. The very thought of floating on gold made Blossom very happy. She chose the blue zoisite earrings to go with it, and the blue shoes to wear. The white sakura blossoms made her exquisite. She was going to look beautiful, and, for no reason at all, she wore an indigo mask, which she would remove at just the right moment. She was ready to go.

The carriage arrived, and Posey took the young lady down and said goodbye. Eventually, the castle came into view. The courtyard, and then the arcade leading to the great hall were all lit with candles, and then Posey led her to the Doorway of the New Citizen, where she would be enter. There was a vast sea of youma waiting for her introduction. Then, at Beryl's command, they all knelt.

Queen Beryl turned around and, catching her eyes, smiled.

In a whisper, she said, "That mask will now be part of the ceremony. I like it."

"On our quest to obtain the Commanders of the Earth, it is my pleasure to introduce the first one to have returned. She is the Commander of Europe. Her name is Blossom, of the vein of Zoisite!"

Blossom stepped through the doorway, and pulled off her mask. Everybody bowed.

"In the tradition of the kingdom, every Commander must dance with the Queen, or one of her descendants, whichever is appropriate. In my stead, my son Heliodor will take the dance."

As soon as she spoke, a gorgeous man with golden waves of hair and green eyes came to Blossom's side. He wore a black, iridescent-piped uniform with a high Mandarin collar, fold-over lapel, black pants and black boots. He wore green epaulets and his hair was thrown over the back of his shoulders.

"May I have this dance?"

"It is the custom."

As they danced, Blossom's feet got stepped on three times. The two of them did not speak much, but Heliodor tended to look away. He also seemed uncomfortable with this many people in the great hall.

Once the dance was done, Heliodor was gone. Eventually, Blossom decided to forget about him for the night and enjoy the fabulous soiree that was thrown in her honor. There were waltzes, champagne, sumptuous hors d'oeuvres and champagne being served everywhere. She loved the way the ball seemed to go, and she enjoyed herself quite well.

The ball lasted for hours, and then Blossom slept until late in the morning, and soon began her training.


	9. Prize of the New Millennium

The Prize of the New Millennium

Stone and jewelry appraisers were the Vaziris, and Emily was one of the best in the business. Even if remembering the men who saved her was an eerie new reality, she would still get to be the best stone and rock appraiser in Lexington. The new store her family opened was in the best place ever-an iron commercial shed just off route I-27 in East Jessamine County. That did not seem a great place, but there were some people who owned horses and large parcels of land around here (and that's usually a sign of good money). Kentucky was an idyllic place, with almost nothing like it seemed.

The store was a coated-iron structure, with a golf shop, antique store and Mexican restaurant that served tacos with free limes, a salsa bar with marinated carrots, and _REAL CHALUPAS!_ You know, the kind in the shape of tiny little boats? No Taco Bell flatbread mutations here! The windows were blacked out, with big red neon signs saying JEWELRY and OPEN in them. Inside were several counters with displays of journey diamonds, engagement rings, large birthday stone pendants, and the centerpiece, a thick glass display in the center of the back showroom wall with large rocks of emerald, heliodor, tanzanite, thulite, carved purplish and dark green jade, and the biggest kunzite stone mined out of the Pala deposites near San Diego. The kunzite stone was set rising out of its spodumene deposit, carved in a large baguette. It was very difficult to keep the stone polished, Mr. Vaziri would say, because it could have cleaved into two very easily. The store was blacked out and the least daylight let in as possible due to the presence of this large stone.

Emily loved the colors of the stone very much-lilac, pink, and even some purple, and was promised the stone in the family estate. She never quite knew why, and perhaps it was the note of the man who called himself Lord Kunzite that brought that harrowing night back on the 68 by the river. Somehow, looking at that stone gave her peace.

The days never seemed brighter. Emily got great marks in her classes, no tornadoes hit the places she had been, the family house was easy to get, and there was no need to worry-or so the family thought.

One dark, steamy night, there was a break-in at the jewelry store. Emily sensed it, so she went there to protect the merchandise. Inside, there was a woman who had pink hair, purple clothing and a mask on the lower part of her face. It was rather odd, but she somehow got past the ultra high tech security system created in Irvine, California for the shop. Somehow, she was there.

The woman came out from behind the counter, threw a necklace at Emily and ran out the door. Emily ran to her car, got in and drove after her. They raced through several places in the city, and then out to several farms in the countryside.

Emily finally cornered the robber behind a house that had been abandoned. The robber went inside, and Emily followed. Pistol ready, she fired one warning shot. She went inside, and cleared several rooms before she had finally caught the burglar in the living room. The robber then dropped the bag, put her hands in the air, and cocked her eyebrow.

"I've caught you now, you thief!"screamed Emily.

"This was easier than I thought," the burglar sneered.

She raised her hands, and suddenly several boards caught on fire. There was an explosion, and then the floor caved in. The fire glowed white around her, like some sort of wormhole. Soon, Emily found herself in the basement-but this was no basement. She was surrounded by a circle of stalactites, in the center of a crowd of cheering monsters. Most of the faces did not even look human in this crowd. Four of them suddenly jumped in and pushed her to the ground, and even though Emily fought as mightily as she could, they overcame her. The burglar then clamped a neck manacle around the girl's neck, then her wrists, and her legs. They put some sort of silencing mask on her head and then she was placed in a hanging cage.

Meanwhile, outside in the real world, cops came to the scene. There, they noticed the house had collapsed, but Emily's car and ID were still there. Also, the bag of stolen jewelry had been left there for anyone to pick up. There was no ransom note.

Soon, the procession went through the kingdom, up to the dark castle with the drawbridge. There, it went through the courtyard, to the keep, and finally into the throne room, where the robber presented Emily, trapped in her cage, to the woman on the throne.

She seemed much less otherworldly than these creatures that captured her. The only thing that marked her was a pair of horns jutting out from her shoulders. She had dark eyes and red hair. She was tall and statuesque, with a long violet dress that had a train, and a large, sparkling gem necklace with multicolored stones, a large chicken-bone jade boomerang with a black onyx stone, and a larger stone wrapped in cord above that, presumably as a crown.

"Oh, you poor thing, look what you've been through!"

"Don't give me any of that good cop, bad cop charade! I bet you ordered these minions to kidnap me!"

"Well, well, well, you're just as insolent as your father. Quite a difficult prize of the new millennium to hold, I see."

"My father will come after you! So will the cops and everyone in Kentucky!"

"Oh, no, dear, Kentucky can't reach you _here_. You're all mine."

Emily scowled at the queen. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Do you remember your father telling you about your adoption?"

"Yes. What do you know about it?"

"You see, darling, I ran the agency. You were poor children isolated by radical extremists in varous parts of the world. I had to get you to safe homes. It turns out you were my best placement."

"Hmph."

"Would you like to know who I am?"

"Fine."

"I am Beryl, your new queen."

_Great. I've been kidnapped by circus freaks led by Eurotrash,_ thought Emily to herself.

"Oh, darling, I'm not Eurotrash. I'm the real thing."

"Well, I guess this cage is my new home then, huh?"

"No. I'm taking you to your quarters right now."

The cage door appeared and swung open, with steps suspended in midair leading to the floor. Emily stared at it.

"Time to go to your suite, dear."

"My suite?"

"Would you rather stay in the cage?"

Emily carefully stepped down to the floor.

"Will you try to escape?"

"Yeah, in another dimension in front of the queen, with five hundred minions around."

The shackles came off, and she was given a servant, who looked like a giant horseheaded woman. The horseheaded woman gave Emily a magic carpet to sit on, made of white with silver lacing and tassels. Emily and the horsehead woman sat on the carpet, and it flew her to a large castle with four giant turrets. The carpet flew them to the southern tower, where it came to a balcony.

The balcony was large, with a rock door leading to the suite. Inside, there was a large white and lavender bed, a white armoire, and a white stand with a large mirror and many drawers on the side. There was also a white laptop computer on a table and table for making dresses and other articles of clothing. Also, a lavender and blue nightdress lay on the bed for her, with her name stitched on one of the straps. She could get used to this.

The horsehead woman came to her side.

"Is there anything I could do for you, your Highness?"

"Yes, please. I never got your name."

"I am called Mare Leah."

"Thank you. Mare Leah, could you please bring me decaffeinated coffee and a proper set for it? I like coffee very much."

"Of course. I will be back soon."

Mare Leah left on the flying carpet.

There was another person on the balcony. His hair was gold, styled in the curls and waves of Queen Beryl, but he had beautiful, jewel-like eyes that were green and blue at differing times.

"Hello. I'm Heliodor."

Emily screamed. How dare somebody sneak up on her like that!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Suddenly, Emily sprang into action. She kicked Heliodor to the ground, and grabbed a sword from a pink pair on the wall. Heliodor looked at her in amazement, his eyes fixed to the blade.

"So it is true. You're Kunzite's daughter!"

"Get out."

"I've found the woman of my dreams! It's true the four of them exist!"

"GET OUT!" She threw the blade at the man, who ducked it and suddenly disappeared.

Soon, Mare Leah returned, with a hot pot of coffee inside a French press, sugar, cream and a few flavoring shots.

"Your Highness, what was Prince Heliodor doing here? And why did he leave in a hurry?"

"Nobody comes to my quarters without my permission. Even if he is a prince."

"Refusing Prince Heliodor is not a good thing. Queen Beryl says the first woman he has an interest in will be his true love."

"So he's a closet case?"

"Your Highness, you do not know about your father, and his beloved."

"My father had a man?"

"Well, Lord Zoisite and he were a team, and eventually became a couple."

"Well, that's just great news. I get kidnapped, wrestled, shackled, caged, subjected to some queen who hears my thoughts, put in a castle tower in the middle of nowhere, ogled by some obnoxious brat, and my real father's GAY! That's just one hell of a day!"

"Here's your coffee, my dear.

"PUT IT ON THE TABLE!"

"Yes, your Highness."

"I'm sorry. Just go and leave me alone until tomorrow."

"Okay. But be warned, you'll have to go through initiation and then training for your new position starting tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night."

Mare Leah went off on the magic carpet. Emily began to change her clothes, but skipped the coffee and went to bed. This day was hard enough.


	10. The Initiation of Kunzite's Daughter

Initiation of Kunzite's Daughter

Emily woke up and found another coffee set, with hot coffee in it. Mare Leah stood by her bedside, and, with a smile, patted her head.

"I understand every bit of what you wrote and said. All the youma do."

_Youma? What's youma?_ thought Emily. She had never heard the word before.

"If you don't know, we Youma are your servants, and your glad subjects."

"That explanation will do just fine. Come, I want to go to my table and eat."

Mare Leah led Emily to the table, where there was a plate of huevos rancheros, with tortillas and pure butter. She ate heartily, and then went to the closet, where there hung various outfits for various occasions.

"What do you suggest I wear for this initiation?"

"It is wise to enter in your best dress, for you will be given a high title, and I believe Queen Beryl will want to throw a ball for you."

"Very well. Is there a gorgeous gown in there?"

Mare Leah pulled out a sequined sky blue gown which was off the shoulder, with a strong collar, and showed off her wonderful figure. Emily found a pair of gold stilettos, a gold kunzite studded sweetheart choker, and several rings with smaller stones. She put on small chandeliers and swept her hair in a graceful updo with several jeweled pins. All her jewelry matched, and matched well.

"You look amazing. Come, let us go to the initiation."

Mare Leah and Emily went to the ground on the carpet, and went to Queen Beryl's palace. Over hills and valleys shroude din darkness they went, and stopped at the familiar drawbridge and courtyard. This time, footboys led Emily to Queen Beryl's chamber, and she was announced like a visiting dignitary would have been, with medeival trumpets.

All the youma kneeled and curtsied to the passing, and Queen Beryl came to the forefront.

"Good morning, my dear Emily. I hope you've slept well?"

"Yes."

"I understand you have a few questions to ask me, but that will come after the initiation."

"Very well. Let us go."

Beryl led Emily down a long hallway, down a staircase and to a room where a giant orange flame being flared at their arrival.

"Good Morning, Beryl. I see it is the leader you have brought this time."

"Yes, my queen. She is hesitant, but she is ready."

"I am." Emily replied, affirming Beryl's charge.

"Good morning, Emily. Come, step inside me."

Emily hated the idea of that, but stepped in anyway. The flame burned Emily through and through, and after what had seemed like forever in pain, she was on the other side again, looking as though she had never been touched.

The fire, Metallia, said, "I have consumed and restored you. You are forever bound to the stone Kunzite, as your father was in his initiation."

Queen Beryl then replied, "That is good. It proves you are one of us by blood. I shall now present you to the court."

Beryl led Emily back to the Great Hall. She then proclaimed, "This woman is known as the Supreme Commander of the Middle East, and the Supreme Commander. Her title, and all its privileges, are hereby given to be used at her disposal. You shall respect and obey her as thus."

All the youma bowed, and Emily curtsied by them.

"I proclaim that an inaugural ball be held tonight, and tomorrow I shall go into training."

Queen Beryl smiled. She was glad that Emily thought the same way as she.

Emily turned to Queen Beryl. She knew what Queen Beryl was thinking, too.


	11. The First Meeting

The First Meeting

Blossom was finally done with her magic training that day. She was a fast learner. Posey and Ninjana had a scroll from Queen Beryl. It had a proclamation on it, which Posey handed to her.

**A Proclamation from Queen Beryl**

**You Are Cordially Invited to Attend the Inaugural Ball for the Supreme Commander of the Middle East and Supreme Commander, Emily Victoria of the Kunzite Clan.**

There was a Supreme Commander she had to answer to now? This was a terrible thing. Queen Beryl, Ninjana and her other trainers were demanding of loyalty enough, but now she had a Supreme Commander. And what was this Middle East Commander going to be like? She was dismayed. At least she had a new yellow dress to wear with all this.

"Your training is done for the day. Please, go and ready yourself for the ball."

Blossom had complete control over her own Inaugural Ball, but what was this Emily Victoria wanting, and what crazy things do Middle Easterners like to do to celebrate? Belly dance?

Blossom's own ball was a classy, elegant ball, with waltzing, celebration dances, and a lot of hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Who knew what Middle Easterners liked to eat? Probably their women.

Back in her suite, Blossom's golden gown was floaty and thin, like out of a dazzling Cinderella production. It had a tight brocade bodice and floaty chiffon-layered skirt, and the shoes would move with her, dazzling and spellbinding at the same time.

She went back to the celebration, but on the way, she met a kind human woman, who was tall, well-built and wearing a white suit jacket with a cape and full skirt, with a pink, sequined bustier underneath. The woman's hair was loosely clinched into a pink barrette, and flowed down to the cape, resulting in an elegant look reminding Blossom of a white-haired horse. She wore a mask of iridescent pink, similar to the one Blossom herself wore in a shade of sparkling indigo.

"Good evening, miss, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, ma'am."

"No need to be so formal with me. I don't bite people's heads off."

Blossom was relieved at her dry wit, and giggled a little bit. _She seems nice,_ thought Blossom. _Not a complete bitch like Beryl._

"You'd better be careful with such thoughts running around in that head of yours. Queen Beryl is a very needy lady, and I have known this since my initiation."

"How did you know that-"

"Shhh-! It's a part of my new powers. I've had trouble trying to keep people's thoughts out, but I know I will soon find training to learn how to control it."

"Well, I'm running late for the Inaugural Ball. Hope to see you there."

"Don't worry, you will."

Blossom raced off ahead of the lady. As she arrived, the youma Tetis showed her to her assigned post. The lady Blossom met in the hall entered from the Doorway of the New Citizen. Then, Beryl raised her scepter and spoke.

"To all of those who brought this young woman down here, she has been quite a challenge, but as you all know, I have made this woman the Commander of the Middle East, and the Supreme Commander. Her name, is Emily Victoria, of the vein of Kunzite."

Emily Victoria pulled off the mask she wore. She was stunning, with darkly tanned skin and amazing silvery blue eyes, to complement her glowing white hair.

"As is the custom, the first dance the Commander has is shared expressly with the Queen, or the Crown Prince, whomever is the more appropriate partner."

Just then, the handsome, albeit shy Prince Heliodor came to the floor. His golden waves and eyes, blue this time, complemented his blue dress uniform with golden piping and now blue epaulets. While the two of them were dancing, they seemed to speak kindly to each other, but Emily was somewhat cold. At several points, Heliodor stepped on Emily's feet; she winced ever so slightly, but she still smiled at him. When the dance was done, she whispered in Heliodor's ear, and Heliodor blushed. Who knew what deviance Emily's mind hid behind that white veneer?

Blossom enjoyed several dances, including some folk ones that involved putting Emily in a chair and carrying her about the room. Blossom thought this was weird, but this was no stranger than the Irish Step Dancing she led with so many of the youmas. Then, there was a conga! Everybody loved to conga, even Queen Beryl!

It was morning before the ball stopped, and Blossom went happily to her home suite with one of the male youmas there, who was extremely fond of her.

Blossom had a day to rest, and then she was back to her training.


	12. Emily's Inaugural Ball

Emily's Inaugural Ball

As Emily began preparations for her ball, which included oil and honey mixed with lotions, a salt bath and beauty regimen, she chose an outfit worthy of presentation, but with a splash of fun. She chose a pink sequined bustier over a satin ballgown skirt, short white tuxedo jacket and cape which swept to the floor. She chose simple white satin pumps and a pink kunzite barrette. She had no idea why she had been drawn to this precious stone all her life before today, but she knew that it was in her blood one way or another. She chose tiny studs this time, for the outfit was quite showy enough. She put the inaugural mask on, and she was ready for the ball.

The loyal and proud Mare Leah led Emily to the carriage, and then back to the courtyard to drop her off for the ball. As she was halfway down the arcade, a girl ran into her. The girl wore bright blonde curls, a golden dress consisting of a tight brocade bodice and floating layers of chiffon, and was very dismayed at being late. She knew that the young girl was Blossom Zoisite, only 19, the Commander of Europe, had been in training a week, and did not know who she was or that she had gained psychic powers as a result of her initiation. She simply engaged in polite conversation.

"Good evening, miss, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, ma'am." (Emily knew Blossom was nervous when meeting new people, especially ones dressed as her.)

"No need to be so formal with me. I don't bite people's heads off."

Blossom was relieved at her dry wit, and giggled a little bit. _She seems nice,_ thought Blossom. _Not a complete bitch like Beryl._

"You'd better be careful with such thoughts running around in that head of yours. Queen Beryl is a very needy lady, and I have known this since my initiation."

"How did you know that-"

"Shhh-! It's a part of my new powers. I've had trouble trying to keep people's thoughts out, but I know I will soon find training to learn how to control it."

Blossom began getting nervous at Emily's mention of powers.

"Well, I'm running late for the Inaugural Ball. Hope to see you there."

"Don't worry, you will."

Emily smiled as she watched Blossom run off to get to the ball. She was fashionably late, but as long as Emily was not there, Beryl did not seem mind.

When Emily arrived at the Great Hall, the woman who captured her was ther to greet her. Emily looked in her eyes and said, "I understand your ambitions. Lead me to where I need to go."

The youma, whose name was Ninjana, led Emily back to the Doorway of the New Citizen, where she timed her to enter, and Queen Beryl spoke.

"To all of those who brought this young woman down here, she has been quite a challenge, but as you all know, I have made this woman the Commander of the Middle East, and the Supreme Commander. Her name, is Emily Victoria, of the vein of Kunzite."

Emily Victoria pulled off the mask she wore. Blossom thought she was stunning, as did the shy Prince Heliodor, who waited to dance with her, excitedly.

"As is the custom, the first dance the Commander has is shared expressly with the Queen, or the Crown Prince, whomever is the more appropriate partner."

Prince Heliodor came out. He was a vision in blue and gold, with his hair flowing, his eyes blue and his new dress uniform. Emily sensed Heliodor's excitement as she let him lead the dance. It was a waltz, and he wanted to dance with her.

"I have always dreamed of you, my dear. When I slept after my love consultation I dreamt of this night."

"That's nice." Emily smiled, brushing off his clumsy come-ons. She did not want to appear too easy.

"So, are you tired? You've been running through my mind for days!"

"Silly boy-I'm not impressed."

Heliodor stepped on her left foot. It hurt, but Emily still smiled.

"Let's just face it, Emmy. I think we're meant to be together."

"You're pushy. I've only known you for fifteen minutes."

Heliodor again accidentally stepped on her left foot.

"I'm looking forward to the day we will be married."

"Don't call the preacher yet; I'm not impressed." And with that, a step on Emily's right foot.

The dance was over, and Emily, leaning into Heliodor's ear, whispered, "I'll teach you how to dance while I have breaks in training."

Heliodor blushed. He was embarrassed, but appreciated the gesture.

Many people danced and ate, and Emily herself got a love consultation from one of the youma who did them. He said Emily would dream about lovemaking to her soul mate. It was the only way that she ever would.

When the party was over, she had a day of breaks to rest, since she had gotten her consultation and thereby had to dream. Beryl was not at all happy about it, since Beryl wanted to put her plans of reviving Metallia from her giant lava lamp state in action as soon as possible. (Of course, Beryl did not want to offend her new Supreme Commander, so she never revealed this.)

She pulled the dress off, buried the white shoes in the back of the closet (Heliodor's clumsiness was cute) and went to sleep.

As the dream got under way, she was laying on the beach in St. Petersburg. It was nighttime, and the moon shined bright, casting a blue glow on the sand, the waves, and then the mysterious man whose presence was announced by the arm with the perfect amount of muscle.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course."

"Close your eyes."

She did, and the man kissed her deeply, soulfully. It was just perfect the way he moved close, and delicately pressed his body to hers.

She then opened her eyes and found out--it was Heliodor! The man who stepped on her toes while dancing...but she was happy...

When she awoke, she was sad, because Heliodor was perfect for her in her dream. But he could easily turn into a monster if she let him in too easily and quickly. Her best friend in high school was taken from school by gunpoint because her boyfriend was a monster. (She survived; he recently died in Afghanistan.)

She would not let Heliodor know about this to keep this quiet.


	13. Training and History of the Princesses

The chair of crystal lay deep in a cavern below the Princesses' Palace. Emily went over the information in Blossom's mind during the day of rest to get a feel for the training she was about to receive.

Blossom's internment in the chair consisted of strapping her in, placing a black crystal over her forehead and laser-beaming mounds of information into it, in a matter of seconds. The education part of the process was over. Blossom took each education session like a hit to the head. She would have headaches afterward. Then, after an hour of rest, Blossom would begin training with the youma Ninjana - the very same youma who captured her by posing as a robber.

Emily did not like that she was being held captive, but she understood Ninjana's desire for the large reward of being the head of training. Besides, Blossom seemed to grow with the new information every day by leaps and bounds. Her training was excellent, and Emily knew what to expect. (Emily figured the telepathic abilities were Metallia's trick, in case Emily decided to "slack off" after her inaugural ball.) She did not care for or about Metallia, for she knew her family was having trouble.

What Emily did not know was that her father, yes, the very same Lord Kunzite of the white hair and cape was calming and soothing the adoptive parents above, and helping them with the store that they had opened.

He came immediately, once Emily had been kidnapped. He held the same powers Emily had, since it was actually a characteristic of being bound to the stone of kunzite. His involvement with the family came out of genuine love, and out of the Vaziri's understanding of the paranormal. They knew they were weirdness magnets, but they did not realize it was due to the guardianship of Kunzite's real treasure until adulthood. The store turned a great profit in the area it held, for it was in the crossroads between some very profitable thoroughbred horse farms.

Lord Kunzite and the rest of the _shitennou_ were under the guardianship of Endymion now, which in turn was actually helping them to rescue their children (and his two secret ones) from the contract they had under Metallia, and Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl started out as the younger sister of one of the Maenads, a shrine maiden who had competed against her for the position. In retaliation, she set out to gain the love and acceptance of the universe by winning the heart of Prince Endymion - the most eligible bachelor of the Silver Millennium - by any means necessary. She even carried his son, who was now Heliodor. But nothing could take Endymion's heart away from Princess Serenity, of the moon kingdom. She turned to Metallia, who came in an innocuous form of the occult, and eventually Metallia took over. Metallia destroyed civilizations on all the planets, except for Earth, called Terra, and killed Endymion, in hopes of capturing him. Then, when the souls of those involved were propelled into the future, Beryl ordered Zoisite to capture the bodies of the princesses, and harvest the essential eggs to create more children, as a bargain to the _shitennou_ for their service. The children were carried by several youma, who were placed in suspended animation until 1985, when Ninjana gave birth to the daughter of Kunzite.

One of these children was going to be the vessel for Metallia, and nobody knew which one that would be.

Emily began her own sessions of training. Her educational systems were not nearly as jarring as those of Blossom, for she already had some sort of training through Blossom's eyes. The training began, and it was good. It took three months, unlike one for the rest of the Princesses, the other two being inaugurated each a respective week after another.

Ninjana taught her all martial arts the first day, then magic and teleportation, and finally the powers of telekinesis and wards. She could handle the swords on the bedroom wall, producing them at a moment's notice within one week.

Her only desire was to complete training to use these tools. She simply blocked out any emotion until she was finally alone, safe in her well-warded bedroom. (Her father had done the same many centuries ago, but she never knew the inner minds of anyone outside the Dark Kingdom.)


	14. The Initiation of Nephrite's Daughter

Grace went to Tampa over Spring Break, and what she did was the same as the other people: get drunk, get horny and get stupid. She was on the beach in St. Petersburg with her two best friends when this cute and sexy guy stepped up between them. He had long, dark hair and eyes, and was dressed in swim trunks, a boat vest and flip flops.

"Hi, I'm Gnarly. Would you like to go out on a boat with my friends?"

A couple of other men were standing out on a decked boat, drinks in hand.

Grace was happy to see all these cute guys and great fun.

Grace's friend Trina was not too enthusiastic about going out on the boat, especially when they seemed drunk. She wanted to hold back a little, but Grace and Charity encouraged her it would be harmless fun. Besides, there were ways to keep everyone safe, and they probably had it under control.

Eventually, all three girls went out on the boat.

There was a lot of drinking and boating, then a lot of skinny dipping, more drinking, more boating, then one thing led to another, and then there came great pleasure from Gnarly, and then Grace blacked out.

When Grace came to, she was inside a crystal glass cage, with the strangest woman staring at her. She had red hair and a large boomerang crown.

"I was wondering how long you would sleep."

Grace's head hurt badly. She was clearly in a hangover.

"I knew this would happen. I was never fond of Gnarly's inebriation strategy."

The woman tapped the cage, and it disappeared. Another woman, this time one with red skin and a purple bikini, came to deliver a fizzy drink.

"Take it. Take it well, my dear. It will cure you."

The fizzy drink tickled Grace's nose, but it tasted like orange and went down smoothly. In an instant, Grace was well again. She looked around, and she was in a large throne room. There were many hordes of men and women, all of them intent on what was happening on the raised platform where Grace and the red-haired woman stood. At least Grace wore a blue slip dress and kitten heels.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside the Golden Kingdom. I am Queen Beryl."

"What did you do with my friends?"

"Don't worry. They left the boat well and fine. You have been explained nicely."

Queen Beryl showed her an image of somebody looking like her partying with her friends.

"Who is that? Let me go!"

Grace ran down the steps, but the nobles surrounded her at every turn.

"Do not worry. Your classes and tests will be taken care of in the proper time."

"I need a drink."

"That's the last thing you need. You need to be shown to your quarters. Starya, take her away."

A woman came forward. She had hair piled high on her head, with a floating ring around it, and a robe with stars on it.

"I will be contacting you in the morning. You must show up in your best dress."

She bade Grace Goodbye, and Starya led her to a horse-drawn carriage.

The carriage led her down through the courtyards and just outside the gate, where a young woman with white hair looked and waved at her. Another woman led her away.

"Who was that woman that waved to me?"

"That is Emily of the Kunzite clan, the Commander of the Middle East and Supreme Commander. You will be Commander of North America."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You will learn in your training, after your Initiation and the Inaugural Ball."

"Initiation?"

"Yes. Metallia will purify you and bind you to the proper stone. It will all make sense tomorrow."

The carriage pulled up to a castle with four towers.

"I will show you to your tower."

Starya led Grace to the tower in the west and into a room with red and gold bedding, and gilded furniture. Everything was perfect-even a series of astronomy books, and a golden telescope. "Is there anything I could get for you?"

"Yeah. Could you get me a pepperoni pizza and hot wings?"

"Coming up."

Starya went away for a minute, and then came back with a pepperoni pizza and hot wings, with a frosty glass of diet soda.

"The glass is ever-filling, so you can drink all you need."

Grace began eating, and was finished with the personal pizza, wings and soda when she went and bathed. She then went to her bed, put on the pajamas and found a little toy for herself to play with - who was a little embarrassing, but somewhat nice.

She was busy playing with the toy in bed and fell asleep.

Starya woke her up, and gave her a breakfast biscuit with an egg and bacon, plus a cup of coffee. She then had Grace pick out a golden strapless dress, with red high heels and a dark green nephrite jade pendant and earrings.

Starya then took Grace to the carriage, where Grace was nervous about her initiation.

"It won't hurt much. You'll be restored and made new."

That made Grace scared.

Queen Beryl Starya and Grace down a long dark staircase to the dwelling of Metallia - a large orange flame, which responded by voice.

"Great Metallia, I have a child of the Nephrite clan."

"Bring her forward."

Grace stepped up to the fire.

"Come, my girl, don't be shy. Step into me and I will make you immortal."

Grace held her nose, tucked her head down and walked in. The fire burned her immediately (and painfully), and then she was suddenly new, with no sign of fire on her!"

Metallia said, "I have consumed and restored you. You are forever bound to the stone Nephrite, as your father was."

Queen Beryl then replied, "That is good, young lady. It proves you are one of us by blood. I shall now present you to the court."

Beryl led Grace back to the Great Hall. She then proclaimed, "This young woman is known as the Supreme Commander of North America. Her title, and all its privileges, is hereby given to be used at her disposal. You shall respect and obey her as thus."

All the court bowed down to Grace, who blushed.

"What is your first decree?" Beryl asked.

"My first duty as the Supreme Commander of North America is this: We shall have a ball to celebrate."

Queen Beryl smiled and said, "Let's be ready by 8 p.m. and we'll have a very good time." She then handed Grace a mask and said, "Put this on your face. You will be unmasked as part of the ball."

Grace took the mask and went back to her quarters. Suddenly, the books of astronomy and the telescope began to become interesting. There was also a chart beside it of various planetary positions. Grace studied it carefully over the next month.


	15. Grace's Inaugural Ball

The chair of crystal lay deep in a cavern below the Princesses' Palace. Emily went over the information in Blossom's mind during the day of rest to get a feel for the training she was about to receive.

Blossom's internment in the chair consisted of strapping her in, placing a black crystal over her forehead and laser-beaming mounds of information into it, in a matter of seconds. The education part of the process was over. Blossom took each education session like a hit to the head. She would have headaches afterward. Then, after an hour of rest, Blossom would begin training with the youma Ninjana - the very same youma who captured her by posing as a robber.

Emily did not like that she was being held captive, but she understood Ninjana's desire for the large reward of being the head of training. Besides, Blossom seemed to grow with the new information every day by leaps and bounds. Her training was excellent, and Emily knew what to expect. (Emily figured the telepathic abilities were Metallia's trick, in case Emily decided to "slack off" after her inaugural ball.) She did not care for or about Metallia, for she knew her family was having trouble.

What Emily did not know was that her father, yes, the very same Lord Kunzite of the white hair and cape was calming and soothing the adoptive parents above, and helping them with the store that they had opened.

He came immediately, once Emily had been kidnapped. He held the same powers Emily had, since it was actually a characteristic of being bound to the stone of kunzite. His involvement with the family came out of genuine love, and out of the Vaziri's understanding of the paranormal. They knew they were weirdness magnets, but they did not realize it was due to the guardianship of Kunzite's real treasure until adulthood. The store turned a great profit in the area it held, for it was in the crossroads between some very profitable thoroughbred horse farms.

Lord Kunzite and the rest of the _shitennou_ were under the guardianship of Endymion now, which in turn was actually helping them to rescue their children (and his two secret ones) from the contract they had under Metallia, and Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl started out as the younger sister of one of the Maenads, a shrine maiden who had competed against her for the position. In retaliation, she set out to gain the love and acceptance of the universe by winning the heart of Prince Endymion - the most eligible bachelor of the Silver Millennium - by any means necessary. She even carried his son, who was now Heliodor. But nothing could take Endymion's heart away from Princess Serenity, of the moon kingdom. She turned to Metallia, who came in an innocuous form of the occult, and eventually Metallia took over. Metallia destroyed civilizations on all the planets, except for Earth, called Terra, and killed Endymion, in hopes of capturing him. Then, when the souls of those involved were propelled into the future, Beryl ordered Zoisite to capture the bodies of the princesses, and harvest the essential eggs to create more children, as a bargain to the _shitennou_ for their service. The children were carried by several youma, who were placed in suspended animation until 1985, when Ninjana gave birth to the daughter of Kunzite.

One of these children was going to be the vessel for Metallia, and nobody knew which one that would be.

Emily began her own sessions of training. Her educational systems were not nearly as jarring as those of Blossom, for she already had some sort of training through Blossom's eyes. The training began, and it was good. It took three months, unlike one for the rest of the Princesses, the other two being inaugurated each a respective week after another.

Ninjana taught her all martial arts the first day, then magic and teleportation, and finally the powers of telekinesis and wards. She could handle the swords on the bedroom wall, producing them at a moment's notice within one week.

Her only desire was to complete training to use these tools. She simply blocked out any emotion until she was finally alone, safe in her well-warded bedroom. (Her father had done the same many centuries ago, but she never knew the inner minds of anyone outside the Dark Kingdom.)


	16. The Shootings How Do You Dea

The Shootings - How Do You Deal With it?

Grace was glued to the wall of television sets, with news of the Virginia Tech shootings radiating through many of the screens. 22 people dead. 25 people dead. 33 people dead. Two shooters? No - one shooter. Maybe.

Emily teleported into the television room on her scheduled break, wondering what the heck she was doing there. The shootings had only happened that morning. Emily herself was too busy dealing with her practice of psychic skills. Grace did not even notice her in there.

"What's up, Grace? Kintana is waiting for you to get to the martial arts training."

"Look." Up on the screen, there were images of Virginia Tech massacre reports, going on and on. There was a press conference with police and several heads at the university.

Emily had a vision: Grace was imagining some of her high school friends covered in blood and shot in the head. She could not stop it.

She then concentrated on the friends in the vision, and noticed they were simply crying and holding onto their new friends. One of them was packing her bags with laundry, change and personal items; another was posting fliers for a candlelight vigil that evening. They all wore Virginia Tech logo clothing.

Emily put her arm around Grace's shoulder. "Honey, all your friends are safe. They'll be at a vigil tonight."

"How do you know?"

"I told you. I'm psychic."

"I think I'm in shock."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe a friend to be there with?"

"Sounds good. Why don't we meet back here after our training to get a hot brown?"

"Sure. But where will we get a hot brown here?"

"I know how to make it. I've studied at UK."

"Wait. Were you that white-haired basketball dynamo Emily Vanderbilt?"

"It's Vaziri now. And I've been injured."

"We all know. I'm just glad I met you."

"Same here. Let's get to the training session and we'll arrange for some school color solidarity uniforms?"

"Okay."

"Back here after the sessions."

Emily transported out. She felt it would be better to simply wait until the information was there; at least a day or two. She also knew the school colors would be hideous in a uniform; she did not care.

The only question Emily felt would have answered through the media: What was a Hokie?


	17. Juliana's Capture

Juliana's Capture

There were lots of vigils for the Virginia Tech people - she had a T-shirt from visiting it, but that was a lifetime ago. She had worn it all week - today she washed it for the third time by hand in the coed bathrooms. Today, she was going to simply rest in a coffee house on Telegraph Road. There was a head shop nearby, with some punks going in to buy "water pipes" to get stoned. She never believed in that stuff.

Suddenly, somebody snatched her purse. She went off into a dark alley to confront the guy and get it back. Somehow, this alley seemed to stretch on and on - until she got to the end, with the thief in her sights. She pulled out her fists and got ready to fight.

A thin black whip from behind wrapped around her wrist. She tried to pull with her might, but it would not snap off. Another one went to her other wrist. Another one pulled her legs together, and she fell over onto a pillow. Soon the pickpocket came up to her.

"You foolish bitch. Could have known you were so sexy."

He crouched over into a fetal position. He bulged green muscles out of his clothes and what looked like a false skin. Then, he grew a tail, and a pair of eyes were on his back. He sprouted giant claws on his feet, and his legs grew into green scaly limbs. His arms became similar, but his hands were giant claws. He had a pair of eyes on his back, then another pair farther up, and then he had four eyes, and a huge mouth which opened like a giant rubber band, and teeth were everywhere inside it, like giant daggers.

"Yooooouuu are MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Juliana screamed at the top of her lungs, but nobody was there to hear her. The monster grabbed her with one claw-hand and snatched up. A large tentacle with a foot long claw wrapped itself around her shoulders.

The monster carried Juliana through a warp in space, then across a series of darkened tree-lined fields. Soon, the monster went through the gate to the courtyard, and placed Juliana in a cage with four legs. Suddenly, the cage moved on its own volition and went up through the hall into the throne room.

On the throne was a woman with long red hair and a dark purple gown cut low, almost to the waist. She had a strange crown and a staff.

"I hope the Dark Scorpion kept you safe."

Juliana, still shocked, said a simple. "I'm fine."

"Please, let me introduce myself. I am Beryl, Queen of the Dark Earth Kingdom. You have been brought back because you have inherited a title."

"Title? Can I simply defect like my adoptive parents did?"

(Juliana had the cyrillic note translated, in which she learned of her origins. She did not believe in it until now. Come on, guys, a fantasy world in reality is hard to swallow!)

"You cannot _defect_ like those out of the Soviet Union. There is too much at stake here." She pointed to a woman with long black hair and green eyes in a blue jumpsuit. "Tetis, take the girl to her quarters. Explain to her what is happening."

Tetis walked to the cage, which opened up to let Juliana out. She then took Juliana by the hand and led her down the hall, past three women in atrocious maroon and orange Japanese Navy men's suits - one with red hair, one with reddish blonde hair and one with white hair and an orange cape, all with VT logos on the front. The one with white hair looked straight at her.

In Juliana's head, a voice whispered, "They made one for you. You can wear them for training the day after tomorrow."

She winked at the white-haired one. As Tetis led her out, she shook her head. Not even Hokies would approve of such a fashion atrocity.

After going to a carriage that floated, Juliana and Tetis went to a four-towered castle. Inside the one facing due East (Tetis told her this), there was an Asian-themed suite in blue, with a blue Chinese bed and a blue and gold lacquered makeup table, bathing quarters and huge closet, complete with huge selection of clothes that were all the right size and fashion!

"Is this all mine?"

"Yes, my sweetie," replied Tetis. "It is customary to give the Far Eastern Commander exactly what she likes."

Juliana sat down to a table, and Tetis opened a plate of sushi, with a lot of wasabi and pickled ginger. She ate her fill, and then got green tea ice cream and lychee nuts. Tetis lovingly helped her into a bath and into bed.

"Sleep tight, my little sweetheart."


	18. Initiation of Jadeite's Daughter

The Initiation and Inaugural Ball of Jadeite's Daughter

The next morning, Juliana, still somewhat sleepy from the previous night's events, crawled out of bed, took off her pajamas, and took a shower. She then dried off and went to the closet. Inside was that atrocious Virginia Tech-themed maroon and orange uniform, with its boots. Beside it was a beautiful red cocktail dress with a big flower and green jade pin. It was her choice. Tetis soon came to the room with breakfast - a vegetable fritatta with toast and green tea. She ate heartily, and then dressed in the red cocktail dress, with creamy green jade earrings, bangles and her father's pendant, which she never let out of her sight.

She and Tetis were ready to go. The air was somewhat cold and moist inside this kingdom, as they traveled through the fields to Beryl's castle.

Inside the castle, footboys led Juliana to Queen Beryl's chamber, and she was announced like a visiting dignitary would have been, with medeival trumpets.

All the youma kneeled and curtsied to the passing, and Queen Beryl came to the forefront.

"Good morning, my dear Juliana. I hope you've slept well?"

"Kind of, but breakfast was good."

"I understand you have a few questions to ask me, but that will come after the initiation."

"Very well. Let us go."

Beryl led Juliana down a long hallway, down a staircase and to a room where a giant orange flame being flared at their arrival.

"Good Morning, Beryl. The final arrival is now set."

"Yes, my queen. She is hesitant, but she is ready."

Juliana stopped. "I am?"

Beryl whispered in her ear, "It would be wise of you to put those lava lamp jokes out of your head for now."

Juliana was shocked, but she simply did what Queen Beryl asked, and stepped in. The flame burned all of Juliana's body instantly. As fast as she had stepped in, she was on the other side again, looking as though she had never been touched.

The fire, Metallia, said, "I have consumed and restored you. You are forever bound to the stone Jadeite, as your father was in his initiation."

Queen Beryl then replied, "That is good. It proves you are one of us by blood. I shall now present you to the court."

Beryl led Juliana back to the Great Hall. She then proclaimed, "This woman is known as the Commander of the East. Her title, and all its privileges, are hereby given to be used at her disposal. You shall respect and obey her as thus."

All the youma bowed, and Juliana curtsied by them.

"I proclaim that an inaugural ball be held tonight, and tomorrow I shall go into training."

Queen Beryl smiled. "You are my favorite girl," she whispered in her ear.

Juliana did not know how to take this; she was still a little in shock.


	19. Juliana's Inaugural Ball

Juliana's Inaugural Ball

As Juliana slipped into a royal blue Marilyn style dress (like the one Marilyn wore in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes for her big number) and creamy lavender cabochon jewelry, she went to the closet to pick out a pair of shoes. A pair of silver stiletto pumps were perfect. Her hair in perfect chin-length curls, and a green pearlescent mask for the revealing made everything perfect. She took one last look in the mirror and Tetis took her outside to her carriage.

The carriage looked like a Chinese Emperor's. She and Tetis went over the fields again.

Inside the carriage, Tetis spoke nervously.

"Darling, I would like to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"When you were conceived, you and the other commanders were placed in the wombs of four of us youma."

"Ancient test-tube babies? I thought that was not successful until the seventies."

"Queen Beryl had the power to incubate you in any way she could. What I am trying to say is, the woman who carried you is with you in the coach right now."

"How is that?"

"I carried you until birth. You were the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Many people thought so."

Julianne paused. She knew there was a voice in her dreams she did not recognize.

"Could you repeat that again?"

"What part?"

"Never mind." Julianne had finally found the owner of that voice. She was sitting right next to her in the carriage.

"It's a good thing I wore waterproof...mascara." Her eyes teared up.

Tetis put a handkerchief to Juliana's eyes. "You don't have time for that now, my dear. You need to focus on your ballroom ceremony."

The carriage arrived in front of the long hallway. As Tetis and Juliana went down, there were several youma - and three commanders - waving at them to come in.

Tetis led Juliana to the Doorway of the New Citizen, where she timed her to enter, and Queen Beryl spoke.

"To all of those who brought this young woman down here, she has been quite a challenge, but as you all know, I have made this woman the Commander of the Fat East. Her name is Juliana Jadeitevna, of the vein of Kunzite."

Juliana pulled off the mask she wore. All the crowd cheered.

"As is the custom, the first dance the Commander has is shared expressly with the Queen, or the Crown Prince, whomever is the more appropriate partner."

Heliodor stepped out in a red-lined outfit, ready to dance. He danced very well, considering he was now a great man at the tango. Somehow, somewhere, a voice told her that the tango was his best dance for tonight.

Many of the youma came to greet her. Apparently, her father had left an indelible mark on the kingdom, as did she, with her kind ways. Everybody gave her advice, greetings and warm welcomes. Emily Victoria, the Supreme Commander, in a Colonial military-inspired powder blue corset dress and jacket, gave her the sternest warning of all: "Don't let it get to your head. That was your father's downfall."

Juliana took the advice to heart, concerning she was Queen Beryl's "favorite," and sensing that Queen Beryl could turn on a whim, just like anyone else. For all the fun and loving Juliana had, she still seemed she was not fulfilling her purpose of being captured. There was something missing.

When Juliana had a chance, she would one day do something special for Queen Beryl, to earn the favoritism, and somehow use it to help others. It was giving back that helped Juliana in the past, and she was sure it would help her now.

After the ball, she asked Grace to stop time for the four of them to rest, and then get back to their training.

The first week afterwards, she wore the horrible Virginia Tech weirdness uniforms. It felt very good to do such a thing.


	20. Janelle

Janelle

Juliana, wearing her Virginia Tech training uniform, stepped into Queen Beryl's room three days into her training. Beryl was seated on her throne, with a sad expression on her face. She held the crystal orb in midair between her hands, and watched it with sad expression on her face. With a pregnant pause, Juliana wanted to get into Beryl's mind, to understand how she felt. This was her primary mission: to take what she could get, and somehow give to the others. Beryl spotted her coming in.

"Oh, my dear, could you ever know my greatest regret?"

"What's that, your Majesty?"

"I had to give up my daughter to set her free."

Julianne thought of a few other regrets she was sure Beryl could have said. She decided to keep them secret, with a ward sewn into her headband.

"Maybe we could find her...and contact her?"

"I don't know if she would understand."

"Drawing a blank here."

"She had been diagnosed with Autism...but a very high-functioning kind. She needs to stay away from the Kingdom for now...until its purpose has been fulfilled."

"What purpose is that?"

"You will realize soon after training. I want my daughter to be safe, and feel safe in her world. She might not be able to live well if she does not."

"I see. Part of my college work has been with Autistic children, and I have seen a number of them. They range from practically normal and eccentric, to this one kid who liked to jump naked on a trampoline in his own room."

"We need not worry about such behavior with Janelle. Come, see what my orb shows us."

There was a small girl in a window sill, looking about twelve years old. She wore a thistle-colored sweater and boot-cut jeans. She kept by herself in the library while other children whispered nearby. The school bell rang and she was off to her class, without talking to anyone on the way. Julianne saw an item on her bag that said "Wildemere Middle School Class of 2007," and realized she was fourteen.

Julianne thought this was a little odd, but not too bad.

"Your Majesty, what's her name?"

"Her name is Janelle Tanaka, adopted by a blond and a Toyota auto factory chairman."

The two women then saw Janelle whiz through her class assignments. She worked through the assignments like a wiz, and Juliana realized Janelle was much smarter than she was at that age. She was in sophomore-level biology and Honors English.

Beryl then turned off the orb and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief Juliana had not realized she presented to her. Juliana put her arm on Beryl shoulder in reassurance.

"Between you and me, I hope we can meet this girl someday."


End file.
